Johnny Torrio
Johnny Torrio is a character from the create-a-wrestler machinima series, ICWO. He is one of only three characters (the other two being Hank Hill and Albert Wesker) to appear in every episode of ICWO and the only one to be in all the episodes and the pre-season. He is voiced by Paul Smith and twice by David Williams (in Season 1, Episode 1 and Season 2, Episode 1). Creation of the character He started off as an idea for a short-lived web show called "Mafia Superstar" started by PaulieRomanov. It was a short-lived show on youtube where Paulie took upon the mantle of Johnny Torrio, the Mafia Superstar, where he would dress up as a mobster and rant about things. He included elements of the GTA universe (ex. Johnny Torrio is a member of the Leone Crime Family). This humor attracted PaulieRomanov's YouTube friend Willy Will and after a M.U.G.E.N discussion, he let him in ICWO. Thus a new superstar was to be born. Biography Johnny Torrio was born in Liberty City to his father who was a big time lawyer and mother who worked as a waitress at Marco's Bistro. In 1997, Torrio's father was heavily involved in a case to prosecute the Don of the Forelli family, Franco Forelli for mass racketeering of drugs through out Liberty City. To keep the case from going to trial, Franco Forelli would put out a hit on Torrio's father and it turned out successful after gunning him down along with his wife outside Marco's Bistro during a drive by. Johnny Torrio would then be sent to an orphanage until 1998 when his godfather, Toni Cipriani made his return back to Liberty City. After being taken in by Toni, Johnny would be introduced to the criminal underworld of the Leone family. While learning the ropes of this new trade, Johnny met Motoko Kusanagi who was working for the LCPD after receiving a parking ticket from her. A few years later, Don Salvatore Leone would send Johnny to Arlen, Texas to oversee the dirty comic book and faulty bubble gum operations there for the family. Hearing about ICWO, Johnny decided to join the league to have some fun on the side. During his time in Arlen, Johnny met Hank Hill who provided the Leone family Arlen branch propane on occasions. Johnny would eventually convince Hank to join ICWO as well. As the first season went on, Johnny's boss, Don Salvatore Leone who was not too pleased that Johnny joined ICWO at first, due to feeling he was neglecting his assigned duties. Nonetheless, Salvatore decided to make plans on adding ICWO part of his growing empire. Achievements *Defeating Ann Coulter and Michael Crooks while partner up with Hank Hill in the Pre-Season *Participating in the first and last Battle Royale of Season 1. *Forming the stable known as, Wise Guys along with Tony Soprano. *Becoming ICWO Icon Champion (x2) *His short rivalry with Otacon *Being betrayed by Tony Montana and later putting a hit on him *Defeating Wollenborg *Working with Otacon to eliminate the threat from the Borg Collective *Ongoing rivalry with Mikhail Victor *Embarrassed by Christine Nguyen while she flirted with him *Teamed up with Willy Will to defeat George W. Bush and Osama Bin Laden